Blue Energy
by Destiny Devil Demon
Summary: Seven year old Blue Energy, otherwise known as Delaney is apart of the Dimension Hoppers and when she gets placed in the Young Justice Dimension she gets a lot more than she asked for. She becomes Captain Atom's partner and when the Young Justice team is formed she will join them too. Follows the TV plot line.


**Hey everybody Destiny Demigod Love here with a whole new fan fiction about a 7 year old girl named Delaney or otherwise known as Blue Energy. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Before we start I am going to explain what the Dimension Hoppers are. They are an association of organisms such as aliens, humans, and many more of any age. You just have to be willing to help others in need in other dimensions. The members of this organization get assigned missions in all sorts of dimensions. The Dimension Hoppers are run by a great, easy going, and truly powerful leader named Larry or otherwise known as The Leader. Each Dimension Hopper has a Crystal located somewhere on their body which they and The Leader can activate in order to get to a new dimension.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, just Blue Energy**

Prolouge

It was just another regular day for the Justice League, stopping crime and taking the bad guys to Belle Rev. Captain Atom was just flying over Central City with Flash running beneath him while yelling about his nephew Wally becoming Kid Flash.

"It is absolutely amazing having a sidekick Cap, you should totally go get one," Flash yelled up at Captain Atom.

"I think I'm good for the time being," Captain Atom shouted back.

All of the sudden Captain Atom felt a huge source of energy being emitted from the woods just outside of town. He floated down to Flash who was already looking towards the source of the energy.

"Did you feel that?" Flash questioned with a shocked look on his face

"Yeah."

"Should we go check it out?"

Yeah."

With those words to two Superheroes took off towards the source of the energy.

Meanwhile in the Dimension Hoppers base, The Leader was talking to a young Dimension Hopper known as Blue Energy.

Blue Energy was a 7 year old girl with the power of energy. No matter what type of energy it is she can easily take it, give it away, and control it. Do NOT let her age fool you, she has been with the Dimensions Hoppers for over 50 years but thanks to The Leader any member has the power to change their age. Blue Energy has let herself age naturally to be 20-25 then she changes her age back to 5 years old.

"Energy you are one of the greatest Dimension Hoppers to every exist. You always keep a smile on your face no matter what the situation is," The Leader smiled at Energy and she smiled right back.

"Thank you, but you do not just call anyone in to your office just to compliment them, so get on with it," Blue Energy beamed at him.

"Ah, I can't get anything passed you. Anyways, I want you to have some time off so I'm sending you to the Young Justice Dimension and you leave right now," The Leader laughed and activated her Dimension Hopping Crystal.

Blue Energy face turned into a shocked one as her Crystal opened a portal to the dimension she was being sent to and with she fell in and herself fall into the portal, not knowing the energy waves her and her portal would create.

When Flash and Captain Atom finally arrived at the source, what they found was not what they expected. Instead a small girl sitting on her knees and dusting off her uniform sat in front of a closing blue portal. She had long golden blonde hair that went done to her hips with blue highlights up into two ponytails. Her out fit consisted of a blue half top with a a blue skirt that ended just above her knees with black tights under. A black atomic energy sign was placed in the middle of her shirt and her shoes were black combat boots. A blue mask was on her face that covered her eyes, the top of he nose and covered her forehead. It looked a lot like the huntress's mask except it covered her forehead and a very pretty crystal resided in the middle of her mask. Her face held a smile as she looked up and turned her head around to look at Flash and Captain Atom.

"Hi. I'm Blue Energy," She smiled.

Flash looked at her shocked and then he sped towards and grabbed her just a the portal shut closed. He sped back towards Captain Atom with Blue Energy in his arms. Energy looked utterly confused and looked up at the two superheroes like they were crazy.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" She looked down.

Captain Atom looked at her with curious eyes.

"You look like you have full control of your powers which should not be possible for a child as young as you are," Atom stated.

"That might be because I'm not as young as I look," She smirked, "I am Blue Energy a member of the Dimension Hoppers and I promise you I am not a threat."

Flash's head perked up, "I've heard of the Dimension Hoppers and well I welcome you to our Dimension, Blue Energy."

Energy looked at Flash and smiled, "Thanks, but can you put me down." and Flash put her down.

Captain Atom looked deep in thought before saying, "Energy, how would you like to become my partner? I mean we will need to get this cleared out by the league, but I could use the help."

"I would love to!" Blue Energy laughed

 **Okay well there is the Prolouge of Blue Energy. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and if you have any suggestions please tell me. I am always open to suggestions.**


End file.
